


Euthanasia

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Euthanasia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: Nathan needs Charles to do him a REALLY big favor.Warning: minor character death





	

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with end of life decisions and how what is considered humane for pets is not so for humans. If this is a sensitive subject for you, maybe just skip this one.

It was very late when Charles answered a knock at his door. “Nathan, are you alright?”  
“No. I mean, yeah I’m fine. Physically anyway.” He stood, hair mostly hiding his face, staring at the floor.  
“Come in, talk to me. What’s wrong, how can I help?”   
Nathan followed him and they sat on the couch. He still made no move to get his hair out of his face.

Charles waited, knowing Nathan would speak when he was ready. He knew there had been a call from Rose earlier, and that Nathan had been gone for several hours for some family emergency, but he didn’t know the details. Had there been a death?  
Was this- whatever it was- even related to that call?  
All he could do was wait for Nathan to be ready to tell him what was going on here.

Nathan finally spoke, but still didn’t look up. “Will you don something for me?”  
“Of course I will, if I can. What is it?”  
“It’s uh, a _really_ big thing.”  
“Nathan, just ask me.”

“Okay.” He paused, then took a deep breath and continued, “I need you to kill my dad.”  
That was unexpected. “Can I ask why?”  
“He asked me to, and I can’t do it! I tried!”  
And even more unexpected. “May I have details?”

“He’s dying. He’s not going to get any better, he’s just going to get worse and worse until he’s dead! He knows it, and so do I because the doctors told me. Because I’m family. But my mom, she won’t believe it, she won’t give up. My dad was always so strong, and now he can’t even take care of himself anymore. He hates that! And he’s in a lot of pain too. He has drugs, but they don’t seem to do much.”  
“Go no.”  
“He’s not on life support yet, so it’s not like I can juts pull a plug. I picked up a pillow and held it, and the look on his face... he just looked peaceful. Finally. But I couldn’t even step up to his bed, I couldn’t do it! I left him there, I came home. My dad asked me for help and I ran!”

Realizing Nathan wasn’t done, Charles waited.  
“I had a dog when I was a kid. When he got old and sick, they told me how we needed to put him to sleep so he wouldn’t suffer. We took him to the vet and they did it, and everybody said it was good that we didn’t let him suffer. But at the hospital today, so many of those people there are way worse than my dad is yet, and they’re just keeping them alive. Some of them, they’re only even still alive because people won’t even let them die naturally, how fucked up is that? They’re suffering! How is that okay? If those were animals instead, everybody would tell them how horrible they are for making them go through this. How can we, you know, be merciful to our pets but not our family?” He sighed miserably, “But I guess I’m no better.”

“Well I’m sure killing a parent can’t be an easy thing to do.”  
“Toki did it!”  
“ _On accident._ And he was very upset about that, if you remember.” Charles had already made up his mind. They weren’t even far away, it wouldn’t take long at all. Nathan needed this, so he would provide it. “Very well, I’ll do it. Would you like me to go now? And do you want to come along?”

“Yeah? I mean, now would be good. And is it okay if I don’t come?” He finally looked up and met Charles’s eyes. “And can you make it look natural? You know, for my mom?”  
“Yes, I can manage that. And it’s fine if you’d rather not be there.” He gave a curt nod. “Very well then.”  
“Thanks.” He looked somewhat defeated. “ Can I wait here? I don’t wanna go to my room.”  
All business now, Charles nodded again, “That’s fine, Nathan. I’ll see you when I return.”

*****

Nathan was still awake, still sitting on the couch tensely waiting, when Charles came back.  
“It’s done.” He say back down beside Nathan, running a hand through his hair with a shaky sigh.  
Nathan was concerned, “Were there any problems?”  
“No, it went well. But he _thanked_ me, Nathan. He knew why I was there and he thanked me. I’ve... I’ve killed a lot of people in my life, but none of them have ever thanked me before. This is highly unusual.”

“Thanks. For doing that for me, I mean. Really. I just couldn’t” He groaned, “Fuck, I just realized I don’t have a dad anymore!”  
“I’m sorry.” Charles scoffed to himself, “I ah, feel like I shouldn’t say that, considering the circumstances.”  
“No, no. I asked you to do it, he wanted it this way. It was the right thing to do, for him. It’s just hitting me. Hard.”  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Let me stay here tonight? I just don’t want to face anybody right now.”  
“Of course.”  
“My mom should be calling any time now, I guess. To tell me. And we’ll have to discuss arrangements.” He glanced at the clock, realizing just how late it was. “Maybe I should go, I don’t want to keep you up.”  
“It’s fine, Nathan, whatever you need. Don’t worry about me.”

“Then I’m staying. You can go to bed, I’ll be okay.”  
Charles got a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and placed them on the couch. “If you’re sure...”  
“Yeah. Go to bed. And thanks again?”  
“Good night, Nathan. Let me know if I can help with anything else.”


End file.
